The Wrong Choice
by shakyira.allen
Summary: A story revolving around Olivia's life after choosing to be with Fitz and moving to Vermont. (NOT NECESSARILY OLITZ FRIENDLY AND YES OLAKE IS THE END GAME)
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrong Choice – Chapter 1**

**Hello guys! So I know I said I'm not a writer but the series How to Get Away with Murder and the relationship between Annaliese and Sam inspired me to start writing this story as I and many other individuals have noticed parallels and similarities between them and Olivia and Fitz. Hope you guys will enjoy this. Don't threat about Standing in the DC Sun, I'll still be working on that too but I won't be working as hard on this one, in fact chapters may be 1000 words at most.**

It was Monday evening, a quite typical Monday evening for a lonely housewife. Olivia had never pictured herself in this position, everything was supposed to be different. 2 years ago she'd be sipping wine whilst seated on her sofa, just thinking, trying to enjoy the small amount of peace she had. She'd also think about how complicated her life happened to be at the time but at least she had people to share that with, she wasn't alone by definition as she still had her friends, family and loved ones around her and she at least had her job to distract her from the reality of her life.

Olivia undressed and entered her shower. She turned the tap on before resting her hand on the tiles and allowed the hot water and steam to run on her for about 2 minutes before realising she slipped into deep thought yet again and remembered what she was actually supposed to be doing in there. She moved directly underneath the hose and began to run her fingers through her hair, with her nails digging hard into her scalp. She began to think about how the past 2 years of her life had drastically changed. That's all she seemed to do these days, that and cry every now and then whilst performing what she believed were mundane tasks.

She had never been this unhappy in her entire life, but she had to deal with it. She made her choice. She chosen to be with the love of her life expecting everything to get better, however, it got worse and she never realised it would hurt this bad. "They knew, they knew and I didn't listen to them." Olivia thought before her mothers words played over in her head. "_That man hurts you, he uses you_. _The man who defiles you_..." A tear began to roll down her face and she started to get emotional but she quickly sucked it up and told herself to grow up.

After she had made her choice, they came up with a plan, a simple plan that would ensure Fitz' definite divorce from Mellie and the safety of her reputation. She thought it would be simple and no one would get hurt, they both came up with the idea, they believed it would be easy but the whole process became a battle with them both being blackmailed and living with the fear of the truth of her risky affair with him being revealed. Her plans usually work out to the last detail perfectly but this was one time her plan didn't work in her favour.

She thought about how everyone's lives had changed after and Fitz left DC. Fitz had told her it was what was best for their lives as she wouldn't need to be working since she would be his wife, cooking, cleaning, waiting on him hand and foot and raising their many children. He also mentioned how she'd probably lose more clients than she wanted when they started 'dating' as it would look twice as suspicious. And with that she obliged to his demands by closing Olivia Pope and Associates and leaving for Vermont with him. She placed her head into her palms as she thought about how stupid she was to have him manipulate her that way. He knew what he was doing, he didn't give a damn about what was best for her as long as got what he wanted at no cost. His presidential reign was over but he still had Olivia by his side.

She had lost touch with her fellow gladiators Abby, Huck and Quinn. Shortly before she left DC, Huck had rekindled with his wife and son after she finally listen to his stories of B613. Abby and David got married and had a son and Quinn and Charlie were still going strong regardless of how slightly screwed up their relationship was.

Around 6 months after Fitz' and Mellie's quick and simple divorce, he and Olivia made plans to quietly move to the state of Vermont. They settled in the small and quiet town with a lack of paparazzi and media to avoid any further scrutiny that the house he built for her was placed. They decided to have a fast and quiet wedding as they couldn't wait any longer and wanted it to be official. He ran for Mayor and successfully won with Olivia's help, it wasn't easy but Miss Fix it could make anything happen. He wasn't around as much as she hoped he would be, they'd usually only spend one night a week together but Olivia got bored easily and soon got tired of it.

She never had boring nights with Jake, everything with him was fresh and spontaneous. She could have fun with him, she could laugh with him, she could let loose with him, she could be random with him, she could be herself around him with out a care in the world and he'd still see her as the most beautiful creature on the planet that he'd do anything and everything for. He was the the number one person she thought about daily. She felt guilty as hell telling him she wanted Vermont with Fitz but she knew he would accept as he loved her and only wanted her to be happy and wanted what was best for her. She had no idea what had happened to him after she left DC as she knew Fitz would not want her to have any contact with him and she felt awkward talking to him. She would usually have fantasies of her and him and how many kids they'd have to how they'd grow old together and still stay committed throughout all circumstances.

Olivia suddenly couldn't hold it in any more. She found herself with her hand moving down the tiles as she broke down in tears and fell to the floor. Releasing tears for her troubled and complicated life, for her loneliness, for making the wrong choice. After about 10 minutes of crying, she turned off the shower, wiped her tears so it hadn't looked like she was crying and walked out of the shower with her bathrobe wrapped around her and found Fitz' staring at her. "Good, you're out. Can we talk now Livvie, please?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: PLEASE READ. So I received a load of positive reviews for my first chapter (LOL, that was sarcastic!) but anyway, I AM going to continue writing this story and I'm not going to let some pathetic, low life, psychotic, bitter, delusional Tony Goldwyn/Fitz dick riding ignoramuses stop me. Part of the reason I uploaded this and wrote certain things was because I knew it would piss them off, haha! This isn't about "tagging the characters incorrectly" because if it was, you'd see Olakers doing the same shit you guys do on the many Olitz stories on this website that have Jake tagged. I've come across many Olitz stories that have Jake featured in them but do I leave animosity in the reviews section? No, I don't, I simply stop reading or continue to read if I actually become hooked on the story. This is about your fandom's crazy sense of entitlement, believing this site is only exclusive and sacred to you and your Olitz stories. This story even became popular amongst a few of the common psycho Olitzers on Tumblr as one of the "leaders" I believe, Katrina something, decided she was going to read the Olake and Mellitz fics on here and pretty much terrorize the authors and talk shit. I damn near pissed myself laughing when I came across the commentary/post (which was posted in the OLAKE tag, hypocrisy at it's finest – another common trait amongst some Olitzers) and then I thought to myself, this site is called FANFICTION right? I can write whatever the fuck I please on here right? I can write characters the way I want right? Anyway, she called me a 'heffer' and delusional and said I contradicted myself which I'm willing to admit I probably did as I have multiple annoying habits when it comes to writing, contradicting myself being one of them and ripped on me for portraying Olivia as a typical housewife, I don't really remember and I don't care but back to my point, every Olake/Mellitz story on here has been hated on and negatively reviewed by at least one Olitzer. I clearly stated in the summary that it was an Olake fic when I didn't really want to as it gives the whole story away and Fitz is in this story because he is married to Olivia! So don't use the whole incorrect tagging debate to justify your bitter and psychotic behaviour, you simply came here to talk shit, just like that Olitzer from Tumblr did. And to the people and Olitzer (I don't hate all Olitzers btw, just the bitter psycho ones) who were actually mature and motivated me to continue writing the story, thank you, I really appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Flashback – 3 years ago**

Olivia walked down the hall towards the Oval office. She felt beyond anxious about what she was about to do. She didn't want any further complications in her life and this was the first step to changing that. She still wasn't 100 percent sure about her decision, but she was willing to take the risk.

"Is he in there?" she said to Lauren as she she walked towards her desk.

"Yes miss Pope, go ahead." Lauren answered.

Fitz slowly rose up from his chair and desk as he saw Olivia stood in his doorway. He couldn't stop thinking about her after she had returned to DC. He was completely mesmerized by her in that moment. He finally spoke up.

"Hi"

Olivia looked right at him. "Hi." she responded.

They both shared a moment and struggled finding the right words to say to each other. They hadn't really been on speaking terms or solid ground making facing each other more awkward.

"We need to talk, about us and the past 5 years of our lives and everything that's happened because despite everything that's happened I still love you."

"What are you trying to say?" Fitz asked her.

"I've been thinking about a lot these days about what I want and I spoke to Jake about this and..." Olivia said

"And what?" Fitz asked with a desperate inquisitive look on his face as he walked up to her.

Olivia took a deep sigh before finally speaking. "I want...I want you, Fitz. I want us to make this work. If you're willing to. I'm tired of complicated love, I'm tired of it, I'll even wait for you if..."

Olivia was cut off by Fitz catching her mouth with his. They both shared a passionate kiss and Olivia paused to catch her breath. As soon as she did this, he ripped off her blazer and continued to kiss her deeply whilst lifting her legs. Olivia wrapped her legs around his as he lifted her and carried her over to his desk. She reached in between them to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants. He laid her down on the desk and slowly pulled her trousers down. They made love in the oval that afternoon and the both of them felt like it was a first step but had no idea what was waiting for them around the corner.

**Meanwhile in the White House surveillance room**

"Great, I have to delete this too. Ugh I hate this job sometimes. How can he do this to his wife. This man has no conscience." Hal thought to himself as he did his daily round of going viewing the White House Footage. He had come across a certain video from the oval. The idea of having to watch it made him feel disgusting. He knew deleting it was the best thing to do because if anyone had got their hands on this it would cause up such a stir.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A small deep voice had been heard from behind him. He was stiff and beyond anxious as he realised that at that moment he had failed his job. He turned around to find only to find the vice president stood before him."

Hal cleared his throat and finally opened his mouth. "Sir."

"Hal." Andrew said to him. Hal loosened his tie and said with a shaky voice "With all due respect sir, I don't take orders from you. I take them from my commander in chief."

Andrew laughed to himself after Hal spoke. He seriously found it funny that Hal was refusing to follow through with his demand. He slowly walked towards him with a sinister look on his face. "Hmmph, tell me Hal, does your wife know about the prostitute? Candace, I believe her name is right? And before that it was Ginger, the stripper. You've been up to a lot recently haven't you pal but that same hotel room, you must be bored of it already. So, what's it gonna be? Keep the footage or I tell your wife that her husband likes to find comfort in skanky women on a weekly basis? What's it gonna be buddy?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 weeks later**

Andrew was adamant on seeking payback and gaining power from Fitz for sabotaging his relationship with Mellie. He was going to do so by all means necessary and if it meant blackmail and possibly ruining the future of this great nation by putting it's current leader out of office then so be it. He was going to follow through with his plan later that day as he knew Olivia was around.

**Oval Office**

Olivia was sitting with Fitz at his desk discussing the best ways to get out of his marriage and still remain in office. They were serious about it this time and werent going to take on board anyone telling them otherwise. Compromising with Mellie wasn't going to be easy but they were willing to do whatever it took. Olivia still felt slightly guilty about ending things with Jake but knowing he just wanted what was best for her and that he seemed to be okay with it made her feel slightly better. She hadn't heard from him in a week even though she and him decided to remain friends.

"This isn't going to be easy you know. There will be obstacles but I think we can..." Olivia was cut off by Fitz kissing her.

"I don't care. We ARE going to be together, we are going to have babies and be happy, even if it isn't sudden." He responded as he pulled Olivia into his lap and they started kissing. They stopped when they heard a knock at the door. Olivia quickly rose up from his lap and smoothed down her clothes.

"Come in." Fitz yelled.

The atmosphere vapidly changed when Andrew entered the oval. The tension between all three was at an all time high and little did they know, it was about to get worse.

"Mr President, Olivia." Andrew greeted.

"Mr Vice President." Olivia answered with a hard and awkward stare.

"Mr President, can I have a minute of your time." Andrew asked.

Fitz took a slight huff before speaking. "Of course." Fitz cleared his throat as he looked directly at Olivia trying to tell her to leave. "I'll give you two some privacy." Olivia replied.

"Oh no please stay Miss Pope." Andrew requested.

Olivia knew something was up by the way Andrew altered his voice when he spoke this way.

"What do you want Andrew?" Fitz inquired

"I came across an interesting video a couple of weeks ago, and I thought to myself, wow, I can get a lot from this. I think I'll use it to my advantage."

Fitz grew annoyed with him. "What the hell are you getting at Andrew."

Andrew walked towards the television and place a disc into the DVD player. What Fitz and Olivia saw as the DVD played almost had them on the fainting to the floor.

"It really is amazing what people get up to in this big ol' house isn't." Andrew antagonised.

Fitz quickly raised from his sofa and went to grab Andrew by the collar but Olivia managed to pull him back "YOU SON OF A BITCH." Fitz screamed

"Wow someone's angry. So here's how it's going to go down. You resign from the White House and leave your position to me or I release this to the public, oh and I should point out that this isn't the only copy I have. What's it going to be sir?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Present Day**

Olivia really wasn't in the mood to hear anything Fitz had to say tonight. She had been through this before and was tired of it. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She just stared at him with so much animosity in that moment during their little face off.

"Olivia, if you'd just let me explain..." Fitz begged as he reached out to hold her hand.

Olivia pulled her hand and herself back and stormed into their bedroom

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME RIGHT NOW!." She screamed

Fitz immediately followed after her. "It was only one night I swear!"

"One night, really? So why the heck has she been texting you for the past 2 weeks huh?" Olivia yelled as she turned around and held his phone up to her face.

He walked up to her and cupped her face. "It was late okay. We were drinking and one thing lead to another, that's it. She just thinks theres something more between us that's why she won't stop calling or texting." He lied

"But it wasn't one night with Melissa was it? Or, what was her name again? Oh yeah that's right Amber. No you were having tonnes of fun with them to weren't you. Must be hard keeping track of all of your mistresses. I mean there was me, Amanda, Louise, Janice, Amber, Melissa and there were probably tonnes more whilst you were with Mellie." Olivia barked as she was getting dressed

"How many times do we have to go through this? You were never just a mistress." Fitz answered

"Tell that to your first wife." Olivia uttered as she moved to the bedroom door

"I needed someone to talk to okay! And she was there and you wasn't, you shut me out." Fitz yelled

"Are you serious right now?! I WAS GREIVING MY FATHER'S DEATH YOU BASTARD!" Olivia snapped as she stepped out the door.

"Where are you going?!" Fitz inquired

"OUT!" She screamed as she slammed the front door shut. She ran to the nearest place she knew, Malcolm's bakery. It seemed to be the only place in town she could get serenity and be herself. When she entered wiping tears from her eyes a familiar voice was heard. She didn't think it was who she thought until she looked up and noticed his broad shoulders from behind.

"I'll have a Donut please, no actually make it a Bran Muffin, never mind I'll take the donut."

"Jake?" Olivia wondered.

The tall gentlemen turned around and an instant shock came to his face. It was him, it was really Jacob Ballard in the flesh. But what was he doing here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: ****Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you're stuffing your faces and getting drunk as shit, I can't cause I've got work tomorrow :'(. But anyway, here's my gift to you guys, a new chapter. **

**So I might take this story a little more seriously as I am now feeling this one a little more than Standing in the DC Sun and that wasn't supposed to happen LOL**

"Olivia? Hi." Jake uttered.

Olivia was finding it hard to speak. She was overcome with so much emotions. From joy, desire, surprise, curiosity, anxiety and doubt. There he was, in the flesh. She'd convinced herself she and him would never cross paths again after not hearing a word from him after she left Washington so this was a huge shock. She had so many thoughts going through her head at the time. "Why is he here? Is he here to see me? I wonder what he's been up to?" she continued to glare directly into his green eyes as her thoughts we're interrupted by the shouting cashier.

"Hello? Miss?" He continued

"What? Huh?" She asked quickly being snapped back to reality.

"What do you want?"

She walked towards the till passing Jake, pulling her hair back behind her ear in embarrassment. "Oh, um, just a coffee please." "That's $4.50 mam." said the cashier.

Olivia patted down her jacket and dug through her pockets frantically realising she must've left her purse at home.

"I'm sorry, I must've left my purse in my other jacket at home." she responded anxiously.

Jake came up behind her and handed the cashier a $5 bill. "It's okay I got this." He turned back around and stared directly into Olivia's eyes. She hadn't been more beautiful to him than right at this moment. She seemed to be less focused and less on edge than he remembered. He assumed it was due to her no longer working in the crazy land of DC and allowing herself to take time out and relax but he could tell something was bothering her. He was a little amazed that even after 2 years he still knew her so well. He finally decided to acknowledge the weird gazing she had been doing for the past 2 minutes or so.

"So are you going to say something Liv?" He asked with a smirk on his face before handing Olivia her coffee.

She quickly snapped out of her daydreaming and reached over for her coffee."Um, hi. Oh, thank you for the coffee. So, how have you been? It's been what, about 3 years now?"

"2 years and 11 months." Jake uttered as he continued to look at her. "Right." Olivia mumbled before looking down at the ground and taking a sip of her coffee. "We should sit down, that couple over by the window look like they're about to leave." She said.

As they both sat by the window, with crescent moon in sight, they both began to talk about the past 3 years of their lives and what they had each been up to and what happened after leaving DC. Jake started the conversation.

"Are you okay?" He asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine, great." She lied. "So what brings you around these parts. I mean Vermont's really not that interesting, unless you're stalking me again, haha." She awkwardly joked. Comedy was never one of her strong points.

Jake awkwardly took another sip of his coffee. He was still admiring how amazing she was. "Actually, I'm here for a job, it's in an office. I thought I'd give normal and mundane a try."

"That was something we once hated." Olivia giggled.

"I start in about 2 weeks but we wanted to hurry and get settled." Jake added.

"We?" Olivia acknowledged. This feeling of worry and nerves hit her stomach fast. She wondered who he could be speaking of. Who was she kidding, she knew exactly who he could be talking about but a small part of her prayed she wasn't right.

"Uh, yeah." He uttered before looking out of the window in an attempt to make the situation a little less awkward. "My fiancée and I."

Olivia tried her hardest to gather herself to acknowledge what he just said even though it hurt her to her core. "Oh, you're engaged? Congratulations. When's the big day?"

"Well, we haven't exactly decided yet, we're still in early stages you know." He confirmed.

"What's her name? Where did you meet her?" Olivia speculated as if she actually cared. Knowing her luck, this woman would probably cover all aspects of perfection from her hair to her body to her profession. She was possessing a little case of the green eyed monster but she tried to ignore and put it in the back of her head.

"Her names Rebecca, we met at a bar. She worked there and spilt a beer on me and then something just clicked and now here we are about to get married so I guess getting beer spilt all over my shirt was worth it." He laughed. "So what about you? You living the Vermont dream?"

Olivia paused and took a deep breath. She thought about telling him no and just being honest but then she considered the repercussions and unnecessary drama that would follow it. Fitz and Jake in another fight over her, her being stuck in the middle, more tension and animosity to deal with but the optimistic side of her thought maybe, just maybe it could get better. She came to decide that just not telling him would be simpler.

"Yeah, of course I am. I've never been happier. Fitz and I are great." She lied displaying a deceiving look of happiness on her face.

"Well I'm glad you are." He said smiling at her and laying his hand upon hers.

A lot of feelings were brought back to Olivia when Jake did this. She couldn't stop thinking about him in that moment, the fun times they had and the moments they shared. She felt a desperate urge to return the favour but what would that do, send the wrong signal to him and have him believe that she wanted him even though she kind of did but she didn't want him to know that. It would probably make her a home-wrecker yet again as she'd be threatening his engagement with this Rebecca woman and she couldn't go through those guilt ridden days and nights over again. She was dragged out of her thoughts when her texts messages were blowing up her phone. She looked down at her phone to discover it was Fitz. She sighed as she brought it closer to her face.

"Someone's popular, it's been going off for the past ten minutes. You avoiding someone?" Jake laughed

"It's Fitz, I should go, it's late and he's probably worried about where I am." Olivia uttered as she rose from her seat.

"Jake quickly rose with her. "Wait before you go, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to our house warming party."

"House warming party? Um yeah, sure. When is it?" She questioned

"Here." Jake handed her an invitation with all the information needed.

"Okay, thanks. I guess I'll see you there." She told him as before she stepped out

"Yeah." He agreed. "Oh hang on wait!" he said as he chased her out and then rested his hand on her arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He repeated with a little more concern.

Olivia focused on his eyes after she turned around. She missed that look deeply. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be." She rhetorically asked. "I'll see you soon." She replied before turning around and making her way back to the place she called home.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she walked down the streets trying her hardest to hold it in as she didn't want him to see her break down or even hear her sniffle. That connection to Jake slowly withered away the further she got from him. She hated feeling like this. She could only pray that things would somehow change sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After leaving the coffee shop, Olivia decided to sit in the local park for a while. She tried to delay going back home as long as possible, she wasn't in the right emotional state of mind to be dealing with Fitz right now. She just sat there thinking about how she was going to handle this, how was Fitz going to try and twist it this time, what crap was he going to spout, why did she allow herself to get to this point. She had about 10 missed calls from him so she was a little curious as to what he was going to say to her in the morning.

She had made it home about an hour later, tears still in her eyes, aching feet, a phone on the verge of dying and cold hands. She pulled out her keys and placed them into the keyhole, slowly creeping in as she opened the door hoping Fitz had gone to bed. She was about to head upstairs until she heard someone speak. Fitz was sitting in the living room with a stern look on his face and his hands clasped together.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you realise how long I've been up waiting for you? Why haven't you been returning my calls?" He asked as he continued to stare at her sternly.

Olivia's facial expression remained the same. She didn't want to do this at the moment. "I told you out, I needed some air to clear my head, to..."

He cut her off and rose from the chair he was seated in quickly before he brought his clasped hands to his mouth. "So, you couldn't find the time to answer my calls? You were out long enough."

Olivia furrowed her brows at him before rolling her eyes and slightly opening her mouth to speak. She glared at him for a bit. "I didn't want to talk Fitz."

"Yeah well I do!" He yelled. Olivia noticed he was becoming more angry and was starting to feel a little threatened by him.

"Okay then, fine. Lets talk about how you can't keep it your pants, how you've broke our vows or..."

"I already told you, it was a mistake!" He yelled as he cut her off.

"Oh, you both accidentally fell onto your desk and started screwing?!" Olivia sarcastically questioned

"I'm trying to explain, why are you being such a bitch?!"

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

"Look, that's not the point here, the point is you walked away from me. What gives you the right to do that?"

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Excuse me? What the hell gives you the right to order me around? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your husband, that's who!."

"Don't talk to me like that! You don't control me!" Olivia half yelled before budging past him to walk up the stairs but before she could, Fitz aggressively grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She could feel his nails digging in to deep. She tried to pulled her arm out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Ow, Fitz.." She said as she winced in pain

The look in his eyes continued to frighten her as she didn't know what he was going to do next. She had never seen him this angry. He brought his face closer to hers whilst pulling her a little towards him.

"Don't. Ever. Walk. Away. From. Me. Again. Understood?" Fitz demanded speaking through his teeth.

"Fitz, let me go." She asked sternly but worriedly whilst still trying to pull away

"Is that understood?!" He demanded again louder.

"Y..yes." Olivia said with a shaky but stern tone.

Fitz let go of her arm so roughly she uncontrollably stepped back a few steps. He went up the stairs before glancing at her one more time.

Olivia followed up about 10 minutes after he did highly stunned by what just happened. She decided to sleep in the guest room for the night to avoid any further confrontation.

She woke up the next morning with last nights events still on her mind. She still couldn't believe Fitz got that angry. She could still feel his nails digging into her and the smell of scotch he had on his breath as he yelled at her. She was pulled out of these thoughts when Fitz walked into the guest room with a breakfast tray.

"Hey. I made you breakfast." He said nervously as he walked slowly towards the bed and sat down on it.

"Yes, I can see that Fitz."

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry about last night. We were both angry and things were said and we hurt each other and I overreacted. I was just worried about where you were Livvie." He explained as he ran his hand down his face.

"It was uncalled for Fitz." She said

"I know, it's just that with everything that's happened lately with your father and the miscarriage."

"Fitz, don't" She cut him as she bought her hand up to stop him

"You know I'm sorry right."

She looked in his eyes with uncertainty.

"Yeah, I know." She answered.

"I knew you would." He said as he rubbed her thighs. He kissed her on the forehead before raising from the bed and going to leave the room. "Okay. I'm off to the office. I don't know what time I'll be back tonight but you'll be okay."

"Um, Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

She wanted to tell him about the house party Jake had invited her too but she wasn't sure if now was the right time.

"Uhh, be safe."

Fitz left the room and smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was 1 in the afternoon and Olivia still hadn't gotten out of bed. Last nights events still played on her mind. She wished it had gone more smoother, wished she could've gone back and stopped Fitz from rough handling her the way he did. She could still feel his fingers digging into her. She looked down at her arm noticed it had turned red from the pain. Whenever she tried to move it, the pain would strike harder. She tried not to move it so much but she knew she couldn't do that for long and would have to somehow tolerate it as it was her right arm, the one used the most.

She stepped off of the bed and walked out of the guest bedroom and down the hall towards her and Fitz bedroom. She went over to her closet to retrieve clothing she was going to wear today. Most of the hangers with her clothing were pretty high up. Reaching was making the pain worse but she needed something in particular that was long enough to cover up the marks. She reached for the cardigan she wore at her fathers funeral. She remembered the day she got the phone call from the police explaining her father had died in a traffic collision after trying to get away. He had been on the run from authorities since it was revealed he was responsible for the murder of the presidents son. He told her he was leaving her alone and he would never come back. It wasn't like she weren't use to it, it wasn't the first time he'd abandoned her, but this time it was permanent, she would never see him again. Part of her was thrilled as she would finally be at ease and out of his claws. She could cut the puppet strings loose and let it all go but the abandoned little girl in her wanted to cry and beg her daddy not to leave her again, if she remembered correctly she almost did when he walked out her door right after she had almost shot him.

She never admitted it, but despite all the evil he had inflicted upon her and on the people around her, she loved him deeply and just wanted him to change, to be a decent father, for him to see her as his little girl and protect and love her at all costs, for him to walk her down the aisle and give her away, for him to be the best grandfather ever who would give out money and sweets to her kids behind her back whenever he'd visit. All she wanted was normal, all she wanted was to be loved. Her mother had walked out on her too around that time and she hadn't heard from her since. She managed to escape prison and get away, she was gone, in the wind. She had been alone her whole life and was only just now starting to realise it. Her eyes began to well up as she place the cardigan on her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz had arrived home that evening later than she expected. She was preparing dinner when he walked into the kitchen and crept up behind wrapping his arms around her waist.

"hi beautiful." Fitz said as he laid his head into the crook of neck ignoring how startled she was.

Olivia jumped as he did this whilst she was stirring the food in the pot. "Hi, how was your day?" she asked pretending to care.

"It was fine. What are you making." He asked trying to look into the pot.

"Spaghetti." Olivia answered

Fitz moved his head back and sighed slightly. "You made that 2 nights ago."

"So? What's your point?" Olivia argued.

"Well would it kill you to add a little variety every now and again?" Fitz barked.

Olivia put the spoon down and brought her hand to her face. "Ugh, look we can get take-out if you want, I'm not arguing with you especially after last night. I just want us to start over, okay?" She said as she went over to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. He rested his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes.

"So when were you going to tell me that Jake Ballard, your ex was in town?" He questioned her raising an eyebrow.

Olivia slightly shifted out of his embrace and looked up at him with wider eyes wondering how on earth he would know.

"Uhm, excuse me?" She hesitantly asked pretending to be oblivious to what he meant.

"I found this in your coat pocket." he pulled out the invitation Jake had given to her the night before.

"What were you doing going through my coat pockets?" She asked him slightly annoyed.

"Your cell phone was beeping. I think you got a message but it was locked." He said as he pulled her phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She took the phone from him and entered the pass code "Oh it's just some promotion from the phone company."

"What was it doing in your pocket? Did you go out today?" Fitz asked her

"Yeah, I just went to the store quickly to get some milk. We ran out remember." She replied as she went back to the stove

"Oh right. So when we're you going to Jake Ballard, your ex, was in town?"Fitz asked her suspiciously

"Well, it wasn't a secret. Plus I didnt think it was relevant. I'm with you Fitz, you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh I know I don't."

"Okay, well we don't have to go if you..." She was cut off by Fitz

"I never said I didn't ant to go. It should be fun. Oh speaking of parties, did you wash my suit for the event."

"Yes, I did. It's hanging in your closet." She answered as she stirred the spaghetti.

He walked towards her and kissed the crook of her neck. "Good. Thank you. "Oh and learn to cook something other than spaghetti in the future." He advised her before walking over to the dining room.

5 minutes later, Olivia entered the dining room with the pot and rested it on the table. When she sat down opposite Fitz, she noticed a red mark on on his shirt she hadn't noticed before.

"What's that on your shirt?" She pointed

"Fitz turned slightly red himself and hesitated to answer. "Oh, this, I got a paper cut at work and the blood must've got on my shirt." He lied

"Oh, right." Olivia's head was telling her one thing but she desperately didn't want to believe it so she just put it in the back of her mind.


End file.
